Cross My Heart
by xOrtonisMyObsession
Summary: -ON HIATUS- After a drunken night together, John Cena and Eve Torres discovered Eve is pregnant with John's baby. But John already has too much on his hands with his career to settle for a child but Eve needs an clear answer from him if he wants to be in the baby's life. Will he make the right decision?
1. Chapter 1

_Remember, it's your passion that keeps us coming back. –John Cena_

* * *

It started from being close friends to becoming parents. None of them even remember when it happened. It's strange how their relationship changed overnight. No one ever thought John Cena and Eve Torres would become parents.

Eve stood in the bathroom of her hotel room, doing nothing but stare at the pregnancy test one of her friends got her. Tears were escaping her eyes but she remained frozen.

Then suddenly, _two_ bars appeared on it. Eve's eyes widen, seeing the results. She's… pregnant. She grabbed the test and stormed out of the bathroom, only to see John standing outside.

She held up the test, "You fucking jerk!" She yelled at him, "You did this!"

John stayed quiet and gently took the test from her hand and looked at it.

This can't be happening; he's not ready to be a father. He has a lot on his schedule to even think of settling down. Besides, he never pictured Eve Torres being the mother of his baby. He always looked at her as a best friend, nothing more.

He looked up at her, "I don't know what to do, Eve." He leaned on the wall, still shocked.

Eve sighed and went to the huge mirror. She looked her reflection, going down to her stomach and touched it, "Do you remember anything that happened last night?" She asked him.

Last night was when they conceived but it wasn't planned. They were both buzzed and had sex in Eve's hotel room. They didn't use protection because they were too drunk. None of them even remember last night but they remember waking up beside each other.

He rubbed his eyes, "Nothing."

"Shit!" Eve swore, "I got to call my parents!" She went for her jacket which has her cell phone in the pocket.

"That's not a good idea, Eve."

"Hey, I'm pregnant and calling my parents is the right thing to do." She looked through her contact list and selected her home phone number.

"Eve?" Eve's mother, Sara Torres, answered.

"Mom, hi." Eve greeted.

"Hello, my sweets." Sara sounded so surprised her daughter is calling her, "How are you?"

"Good, more than good."

"Really?"

"Yeah, because I got to tell you something."

"What is it, sweetheart? Did you find yourself a man?"

Eve chuckled, "No, mom. I'm actually pregnant."

"What? Pregnant?"

"Who's pregnant?" Eve's father, Henry Torres, yelled out in the background.

"Eve!" Sara told him.

"MOM!" Eve said, "The whole house doesn't need to know!"

"I'm sorry, honey. But I can't help myself that my daughter is pregnant! And you told me you didn't even find a man."

"Actually I did, mom." Eve lied.

"Who is he?"

"John Cena is the father."

"John Cena is the father?"

"Yeah, I got to go, mom." She hung up and saw John looking at her weird.

She shrugged, "What?"

"You told your parents I'm the father."

"Well, what do you want me to do?" She said, "Lie to them?"

"That sounds like a good idea at the time but that doesn't matter anymore." He pointed at her stomach, "We got to explain this to the world."

"The world? Are you kidding me, John?"

"No, because as your stomach gets bigger, people will start to wonder."

"You're right." She sat down, "We need to lie."

"Eve, I like you and all." He told her, "No offence, but you're bad at lying. Let me handle this and you just take care of the baby."

"Wait, John." She said, "I need to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"Do you want this baby?"

John looked at her, "I never thought of that."

"Look, if you don't want to be in his or her life, tell me and besides, it's never too late to get an abor-"

"NO!" John stopped her from talking, "Don't say the 'A' word ever!"

Eve looked at him, "John, I need a clear answer before I decide this on my own. So make up your mind or just forget it." She got up, grabbed her jacket and left. John just sat there, thinking.

Does he really want a child? Is he ready? Will he even have time?

Asking himself these questions made him realize that he really needs Eve to answer them with him because she is part of this. It's not only his decision; it's Eve's too. She's the one that going to give birth.

"Oh, shit!" He whispered, "Eve!" He ran out of the room and went after her.

John can't let her go out on her own, especially when she's carrying his baby.

**TBC**

* * *

**This is rubbish. But like I said before, first chapters aren't always that good.**

**I hope you noticed that all my stories have been deleted. I don't know what the hell happened. It doesn't make any sense at all. What's done is done and screw you, FanFiction!**

**I changed my username! I was **_xOrtonisMyObsession _**but changed it to **_xMeepMoopx_

**It's very important if you REVIEW because that way I know you're interested in this story and want me to continue. You also inspire me to write :)**

**Follow&Tweet me on my Twitter; **_**xlollipopz**_

**-Megan**


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad, we need to talk." John told his father over the phone, "I don't know if you're going to be happy or not."

"John, what did you do?" His father asked, with a serious voice.

John looked at Eve, who was sitting patiently across from him, "I'm..." He paused for a few seconds.

"Son, are you there? You better talk to your mother instead."

His mother came on, "Sweetie, what's wrong? Are you okay?" The sound of his mother's voice somehow comforts him.

"Mom, you're going to be surprised or angry when I tell you this."

"Why on earth would I be mad at you?"

"Mom," He took a deep breath, "I'm going to be a dad."

"What the hell are you talking about, Jonathan?"

"I'm going to be a dad." He told her again, "And that's not my name, mother."

"That means I'm going to be a grandma."

"Yeah, but are you cool about it?"

"That depends on who the mother is." Oh, another surprise for Mama Cena.

"Mom, it's, uh," He scratched his head, "It's Eve."

"Eve? I didn't even know you two are dating."

"Well, it's a long story."

"Tell me."

He chuckled, "Another time, mom."

"Do you want to be a father? It's one hell of a job. Just ask your father."

"I'm still trying to talk to Eve about it." He looked at Eve again, "Talk to you later, mom. Love you."

"Bye, baby." She said, "I guess I got to break the news to your father and brothers." She hung up.

John put down the phone and sat down next to Eve.

"Did your mom get mad?" She questioned.

He shook his head, "No, I don't think so, but wait until my dad finds out. That phone will ring any minute now." He joked.

She laughed, "You look scared."

"Are you kidding? You don't know my dad. He may be old but damn, it doesn't matter how big I am, he'll still beat my ass."

"My dad said he'll rip your head off, but I doubt that will happen when he sees you."

John laughed, "I thought you'll rip my head."

"I consider it."

* * *

**I had a hard time writing this. It's a little short but I hope you still enjoy it, at least...**


End file.
